


i love boys!

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: stop making my heart beat like that!





	i love boys!

**Author's Note:**

> highkey based off something my friend said to me LOL
> 
> also tell me if i should actually make a story of chan coming to realize he's gay for all his hyungs because im hella down for that

chan's straight.

well, he thinks so at least.

he isn't sure when seungcheol moves his bangs out of his face or when jeonghan ruffles his hair.

he isn't sure when jisoo teases him or when jun sings to him at night.

he isn't sure when soonyoung sexily dances on stage or when wonwoo's nose scrunches when he smiles.

he isn't sure when jihoon gives him a rare smile or when seokmin peels him a tangerine.

he isn't sure when mingyu follows him around like a puppy or when minghao helps him with his art.

he isn't sure when seungkwan takes him out to karaoke or when hansol watches funny videos with him. 

he isn't sure when they all tell him that they love him and litter his face with kisses.

he's absolutely sure he's straight until his beloved hyungs make him realize that he's not.


End file.
